Blog użytkownika:Lilcia/Tajemnica
'Witajcie. Serio bardzo szybko się decyduję. To mój nowy blog.' Kilka informacji: - od nikogo nie ściągam, - akcja dzieje się po JWS 2, - oczywiście Stoik nie żyje, Valka odnaleziona itp., - rozdziały będą zazwyczaj we wtorki. Na początku wstawiam wstęp i pierwszy rozdział. ' Wstęp' Płacz rozniósł się po Berk. Smoki atakowały. Valka zabrała małą dziewczynkę z kołyski i uciekła. Zostawiła ją w lesie. - Tu będziesz bezpieczna- kobieta uciekła, a dziewczynkę zabrała Nocna Furia. 20 lat póżniej ' Rozdział pierwszy' (Astrid) Dziś mamy patrolować jedną z najbardziej tajemniczych wysp. Większość ludzi uważa, że są tam najniebezpieczniejsze smoki. Ale kto im wierzy? Właśnie dlatego tam lecimy. I ma najgłupszą nazwę jaką da się wymyść - "Nie wiadomo co". Bliźniaki po tym turlały sie ze śmiechu. Sączysmak oczywiście nie chciał lecieć. Ale cóż lecimy! - Sączysmark nie jęcz już- odezwałam się do niego, po czym uderzyłam go w brzuch. Wylecieliśmy z budynku w stronę wyspy. Po około dwóch godzinach dotraliśmy na Nie wiadomo co. Na wejściu od razu pojawiła się dziewczyna w naszym wieku, była ubrana w długą jasno fioletową suknię. Leciała na Nocnej Furii. - Co chcecie z moje wyspy?- zapytała się władczym tonem. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam uderzające podobieństwo jej do Czkawki, który stał osłupiały gapiąc się na smoka. - Chcemy się porozglądać za smokami- odparłam. - Na mojej wyspie są tylko Nocne Furie.- Dziewczyna sprawiała wrażenie zdenerwowwanej. - Pokażę wam legowisko, jeżeli nie zabierzecie żadnego smoka.- Przystaliśmy na propozycję. Wsiedliśmy na smoki i polecieliśmy na drugi koniec wyspy. Next jutro!' ******** Rozdział drugi (Astrid) Stał tam mur. Dziewczyna coś wypowiedziała i skały się otworzyły. Weszliśmy do środka. - To mój dom. Mam na imię Ellie.- oznajmiła dziewczyna. Naszym oczom ukazło się coś podobnego do Sanktuarim. Ale był jeden szczegół. Tu były tylko Nocne Furie. Śledzik miał dwa miliony pytań, ale Ellie nie zwracała na niego uwagi. Podprowadziła nas do schodów z drewna. Skinięciem ręki poprowadziła nas na nie. Na samym szczycie stał krysztalowy pałac. Wszyscy wytrzeszczyli oczy. Ellie zalożyła łyżwy stojące przy drzwiach. - Inaczej w moim domu nie da się poruszać.- odpowiedziała na nasze skwaszone miny. CDN będzie dziś lub jutro, mój kochany laptopik przechodzi awarię :( Założyliśmy łyżwy i weszliśmy do pałacu. Pędziliśmy po korytarzu. Wszyscy oprócz Ellie się powywracaliśmy. - Jaki cudem my się wywalaliśmy, a ty nie? - zapytałam pełna podziwu. - Nie wolno myślieć o łyżwach.- uśmiechnęła sie do nas. - To wasze pokoje. Alfa kazała, żebyście się zatyrzymali u mnie w pałacu. Pokoje 114, 115, 116 i 117 są dla was. Rozgośccie się. Będę w sali na końcu korytarza. - Ellie poszła do sali, a my zaczęliśmy wybierać pokoje. - 114 i 115 są dwuosobowe, a 116 i 117 są pojedyncze.- odezwał sie Śledzik. - Ja i Czkawka w 114, Śledzik i Szpadka w 115 a Mieczyk i Sączysmark w pojedynczych.- powiedziałam i poszłam do sali na końcu korytarza. Tam Ellie tańczyła. Na końcu sali ustawione były drążki, a za nimi były lustra. - Co się stało? - zapytała i przerwała taniec. - Chcę sie dowiedzieć więcej o tobie. Czemu jesteś tak podobna do Czkawki- zapytałam się. - Bo ja... Co powie Ellie? Dla osoby która zgadnie dedyk! Next niedługo! Rozdział trzeci Dedykacja dla Darek59 (jeśli źle napisałam, mówić). - Jestem siostrą bliźniaczką Czkawki- powiedziła cicho i uciekła. Wybiegłam za nią. - Łapać ją - krzyknęłam do jeźdźców, którzy stali obok. Rzuciliśmy się za nią, ale po paru minutach zgubiliśmy się. Zeszliśmy na parter. - Wie pani gdzie jest Ellie? - zapytał się Śledzik jakiejś kobiety. - W swoim pokoju, numer 228, piętro 2. - odpowiedziała. Popędziliśmy tam. Rozmawiała z jakimś mężczyzną. - Jakim cudem jesteś siostrą bliźniaczką mojego narzeczonego! - wybuchłam. Mężczyzna wyszedł, a my zostaliśmy z przerażoną dziewczyną. Śledzik, Sączysmark i bliźniaki otworzyli usta, a Czkawkę zamurowało. - Normalnie. - odparła. - To czemu nikt nic nie pamięta !?- krzyknęłam. - Gothi wymazała wam pamięć, mama i ojciec o tym wiedzą. A no tak ojciec nie żyje! - wybuchła. Next za parę dni!' -Skąd wiesz? - teraz to Czkawka odzyskał głos. - Z nikąd. - odcięła się. - Może tak zapytasz mamę? -zapytała. Nagle do pokoju wleciał biały ptak z małym rulonikem w dziobie. Ellie wzięła ten rulonik i zaczęła go czytać. Nagle wybiegła z pokoju, a my pobiegliśmy z nią. Sorry, że taki krótki next. Jutro napiszę dużo dłuższy. '- '''Co znowu? - zapytałam z zażenowaniem. - Coś się stało Alfie! - odkrzyknęła. - Alfa to Szczerbatek! A on jest zdrowy! - krzyknął Śledzik. - My mamy najpotężniejszą z Alf, która włada wszystkim i wszystkimi. Jeżeli umrze, czasoprzestrzeń zostanie zrujnowana - odkrzyknęła. Nam oczy o mało nie wyszły z orbit. - Co to za czasoprzestrzeń? - zapytałam. - Takie coś, dzięki, któremu nie zostaliśmy wessani do przyszłości lub przeszłości, w takim wielkim skrócie! - odkrzykneła. Wybiegliśmy z pałacu. Ellie wzniosła się do góry, jakby miała skrzydła. Otworzyliśmy twarze, a ona popędziła na drugi koniec ogrodu. My pobiegliśmy za nią. Gdy dobiegliśmy, zauwżyliśmy klęczącą Ellie przy gigantycznej Nocnej Furii. Wydać było, że jest na skraju wyczerpania. Miała smutną minę, tak samo jak Ellie. - I co? - zapytałam. - Jest gorzej niż myślałam. - odparła. Mieliśmy przerażone miny. Nagle zemdleliśmy. Otworzyłam oczy. Nie byliśmy już przy Alfie! Koło nas górowały wysokie "drzewa" (chodzi tu o wieżowce). Obudziłam pozostałych. - No nie, przyszłość! - krzyknęła Ellie. - Czemu? - zapytałam jej. - Musimy się poważnie przemienić! W przeszłości bez problemu byśmy sie dostosowali! - krzyknęła. Z nami przybyły nasze smoki. Tyle,że to nie były smoki! To były... '''Kto zgadnie, kim zostały smoki?! Dla tej osoby dedyk!' Rozdział czwarty Notka-do rozdziału piętnastego czas rzeczywisty. Nasze smoki to sowy. To sowy. Na dodatek mamy po 12 lat. Nie, tego było już za wiele. Zakręciło mi się w głowie... (Czkawka) Astrid zemdlała. Moja siostra zaczęła krzyczeć. Kazała mi, Śledzikowi i Sączysmarkowi podnieść ją. Wstaliśmy. Podnieśliśmy Astrid. Ellie zaczęła biec, a nasza piątka z nieprzytomną Astrid pobirgliśmy za nią. Dotarliśmy do jakiegoś domu. Jeżeli dobijecie do piętnastu komów next. SORRY, SORRY. POSTANOWIŁAM DŁUŻEJ TEGO NIE CIĄGNĄĆ. PRZEPRASZAM MOICH CZYTELNIKÓW, Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach